Jangan Dandan Sembarangan!
by Maria A.O
Summary: Mello dan Matt mudik ke Wammy's House yang pada akhirnya hanya membuat Matt cemburu  Special fic for Fujoshi Independence Day # 2 by AnnaYuki and yovphcutez! AU, Humor gaje, OOC,Bahasa yang gak baku, Shou-ai of course XDD! So... mind to RnR and CnC?


**Jangan Dandan Sembarangan!****  
**_A Death Note Fanfiction by AnnaYuki and yovphcutez_

**Disclaimer:** TO kuadrat.

**Warning:** AU, OOC, humor gaje, bahasa gak baku, shou-ai.

**Dedication:** Fujoshi Independence Day #2.

AnnaYuki as Matt  
yovphcutez as Mello

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Di suatu hari yang panas, terlihat berbagai macam makhluk hidup berlalu-lalang di sekitar jalan raya untuk mudik. Dari manusia, hewan, sampai tumbuhan yang hanya diam di tanahpun ikut mudik. Benar-benar keajaiban dunia...

Matt yang ikut-ikutan mudik naik mobil _sport_ merahnya berkata pada Mello, "Mell, boleh aku main tembak-tembakan? Jalanannya penuh! Kalau aku tembak mobil-mobil yang mudik, jalannya kan jadi sepi. Boleh Mell?"  
Mello yang saat itu sedang khusuknya makan coklat langsung cengok sehingga tersedak coklat _Cadbury_-nya itu. "Gila kamu Matt! Mana mungkin kita bisa menembak sembarangan di sini? Nggak kasihan sama orang-orang yang lagi _hepi_ mau mudik?" seru Mello yang tiba-tiba jiwa kepatriotisme (?) dan mafianya hilang.  
"Mello! Kamu sih dari tadi cuma khusuk makan coklat! Coba dong dengerin radionya..."

_'Akan segera diadakan pemadaman lampu mulai jam 4 sore...'_

"Jam empat kan satu jam lagi, Mell! Aku belum nge-_save game_-ku! Nanti kalo lampu mati sebelum kita sampe rumah, _game_-ku hilang! HUAAAAAA!" Matt nangis dengan lebaynya.  
"Huh... memang aku peduli!" kata Mello dengan kasarnya yang hampir membuat Matt ingin menjambak rambut _uke_nya itu. Tapi untung saja Matt orang yang sabar, jadi hal seperti itu tidak dilakukannya. Mello, Mello... bersyukur dikit donk punya pacar kayak Matt! XP  
"MELLOOOOO! POKOKNYA KALO AKU SAMPE HARUS NGULANG _GAME_-KU DARI AWAL... semua coklatmu akan kusita!" Matt berteriak histeris tanpa memedulikan klakson mobil-mobil di belakangnya. Oh, ternyata jalanan sudah mulai kosong, namun karena Matt terlalu fokus memikirkan khayalan tentang gamenya... jadi dia nggak sadar, deh!  
"Tuh, sudah gak macet lagi kan? Jadi jangan menyita seluruh coklatku yaaa?" rayu Mello dengan memasang _puppy eyes_nya, jurus jitu yang hanya mempan untuk banci saja. Mello, kamu kira Matt itu banci ya? XD

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga jadi mau mudik nih!"

"Ah? Iya! Aku baru sadar," kata Matt sambil menjalankan mobilnya, "Mau mudik kemana, Mell? Ke pabrik _Toblerone_?"  
"Emang pabrik coklat _Toblerone_ itu kampung halamanku? Aku mau mudik ke..." Mello menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar. Dia terlihat sedang berusaha untuk mengingat kembali kampung halamannya, tempat dimana dia dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Wammy's House!  
"Aku kira... habisnya, kulitmu putih seperti _Toblerone_ putih. Bajumu hitam seperti _Toblerone_ hitam. Dan rambutmu kuning seperti _Toblerone_ kuning. Hahahaha... jadi, kita sekarang ke Wammy's House ya?" kata Matt yang entah kenapa dengan mengingat Wammy's House jadi lupa sama _game_nya.  
"Eits! Aku kan belum ganti baju! Aku juga belum dandan! (?) Jadi jangan ke Wammy's House dulu! Ayo balik ke rumah!" pinta Mello kepada Matt dengan alasan yang amat tidak logis untuk seorang Mello. Ganti baju? Bukankah bajunya selalu sama? Baju ketat hitam yang menggoda iman para _seme_ itu lho! Kalau soal dandan... emang Mello pernah dandan? O.o  
"Boleh. Nanti aku yang dandani kamu, ya, Mell! Nanti aku kasih 50 _Toblerone_, 100 _Cadbury_, dan 1000 _Hershey_'_s_!" kata Matt, memacu mobil kencang ke arah rumahnya tanpa meminta persetujuan Mello terlebih dahulu.  
"Oke deh!" kata Mello langsung setuju ketika mendengar berbagai merek coklat lezat itu! Dasar mata coklatan! XD

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Sesampainya dirumah...

"Mell! Ayo sekarang buka bajumu!" kata Matt tegas, tanpa menyadari apa yang ada di pikiran _uke_nya saat Matt menyuruhnya membuka bajunya.  
"Kyaaa! Mesum!" teriak Mello lebay yang membuat kesalahpahaman para tetangganya. Ya, pikiran tetangga mereka adalah, _'Mau apa itu ya? Pakai minta buka baju segala... anak muda jaman sekarang benar-benar haus _sex_ ya!_' Wah, wah... siapa yang hentai nih? XD  
"Aaaah! MELLO TUTUP MULUTMU!" kata matt sambil menyumpel mulut Mello dengan coklat batangan yang sukses membuat Mello diam, "Itu tetangga pada curiga, tau! Aku mau dandanin kamu! Bukan apa-apa! Lagipula kamu masih pakai kaus dalam, kan?" kata Matt lagi sambil membuka paksa baju Mello. Ternyata Mello memakai baju dalam berwarna pink gambar hati.  
"Eh? Jangan main buka sembarangan donk! Sakit nih!" kata Mello yang merintih kesakitan karena saat bajunya dibuka, tangannya tidak sengaja tersenggol meja.

Perkataan-perkataan barusan membuat para tetangga makin ramai bergosip ria yang isinya hal-hal hentai semua. Matt dan Mello yang mendengar gosip nista itu dari dalam rumah hanya cengok dan_ sweatdrop_ di tempat. Semakin lama, tetangga yang mengerumuni rumah mereka semakin ramai. Matt yang sangat kesal tak tertahankan menarik keluar tangan Mello -tanpa menyadari Mello hanya memakai kaus dalam- ke depan rumah.  
Kemudian ia berteriak, "WOI! GUE NGGAK NGAPA-NGAPAIN!"

Mello blushing. Ya, karena kaus nistanya telah terlihat secara _close up_ oleh para tetangga mereka yang laknat itu. Para tetangga itu makin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat Matt menggenggam tangan Mello yang hanya memakai kaus dalam pink bergambar hati itu.  
Mereka pun semakin riuh. Matt langsung nengok ke Mello, mau nyuruh Mello menguatkan omongan dia. Daaaaan... begitu Matt nengok, Matt baru sadar Mello hanya memakai kaus dalam itu.. -.-"  
Matt langsung menarik tangan Mello ke dalam, mengunci pintu dan memasang alat peredam. (?)

"SUDAH PUAS KAU MEMPERMALUKANKU, MATTY SAYAAAANG?" tanya Mello dengan _death glare_ yang amat sangat _death glare_. (?)  
"Hehehehe... _gomen_, Mell... ayo sekarang kita dandan!"  
Seraya berkata demikian, Matt mengambil kotak _make up_nya yang ternyata berisi _blush on, eye shadow,_ dan lainnya.

Mello kaget.  
"Sejak kapan kamu jadi _girly_ begitu? Kok punya alat-alat dandan segala?" tanya Mello cengok lagi saat melihat perlengkapan hias Mello yang super-duper lengkap itu. Dari yang ukuran terkecil sampai terbesar pun ada. Ckckck... Mello yang kayak cewek aja nggak punya lho! *geplaked*  
"Hm... sebenarnya aku udah punya dari dulu, Mell. Ini spesial buat kamu, aku dari dulu pengen dandanin kamu, lho! Oke, kita mulai dandan sekarang, ya!"

Kemudian Matt langsung memakaikan lipstik berwarna merah darah di bibir Mello.  
"Uhm... rasa _strawberry_!" kata Mello yang dengan gaje-nya langsung menjilat _lipstick_ itu.  
"Iya Mell, makanya, pakai ya!" kemudian Matt memakaikan _blush on _dan _eye shadow_ ke pipi dan mata Mello, yang semuanya berwarna merah darah. Mello hanya diam saja mengira itu rasa _strawberry._

Setelah selesai, Matt berkata lagi, "Mell, kamu udah cantik. Ayo ke Wammy's!" Matt sama sekali tidak mengizinkan Mello berkaca karena Mello terlalu cantik. XD  
"Eh? Padahal aku belum berkaca sama sekali lho!" kata Mello memelas.  
"Nanti saja.. Aku yakin para penghuni Wammy's pasti jatuh cinta kepadamu," kemudian Matt melanjutkan dalam hati, '_dan semua orang yang menginginkan ukeku harus ditembak dulu dengan _shot gun_-ku.'_  
"Oh... termasuk Roger?" tanya Mello dengan wajah ih-masa-Roger-jadi-jatuh-cinta-sama-aku-juga.  
"PASTI MELL!" jawab Matt spontan, tanpa tahu sebenarnya Mello tidak mau dijatuhi cintanya Roger.

Matt langsung menarik tangan Mello dan memasukkannya ke mobil *emangnya barang?*.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Dalam 1 milidetik, mereka telah sampai di Wammy's House.  
"Wuih... cepet banget!" kata Mello. Mello kemudian melangkah memasuki Wammy's House.  
"Iya dong, aku kan pake kecepatan turbo, hahahaa..." Matt tertawa gaje, kemudian mengikuti Mello masuk ke Wammy's House.

Roger yang melihat mereka langsung serangan jantung.

"MATT, KAMU GANTI UKE? SEKARANG KAMU UDAH NGGAK YAOI? CANTIK BANGET CEWEK INIII!"  
Mello langsung memberikan _death glare _kepada Roger.  
"I-itu Mello ya Matt?" tanya Roger ketakutan melihat _death glare_ Mello, "Kok jadi cantik begitu?"  
Matt hanya tersenyum.  
"Wah? Masa sih aku jadi cantik? Makasih atas pujiannya yaaa!" kata Mello dengan suara yang melengking itu. Benar-benar memekikkan telinga.  
_'Mell, Mell, ternyata nggak hanya penampilanmu aja yang berubah... suaramu juga,_' kata Matt dalam hati.

Setelah membatin seperti itu, Matt menarik tangan Mello berkeliling Wammy's House. Tiba-tiba, di tengah koridor, gadis kecil berambut pirang dan berkuncir dua menarik baju Mello, kemudian berkata, "Cantiknyaaaa!" Perkataan gadis kecil itu membuat Mello _blushing_. Sepertinya Mello senang sekali dibilang cantik ya...

Matt mengeluarkan shot gun dari kantong sepatunya (?) kemudian mengarahkan_ shot gun_ ke gadis itu. "Hei! Jangan merebut pacarku!"  
"Matt, jangan donk... gadis kecil sudah memuji aku cantik lho!" teriak Mello girang. Sebenarnya dia ini cewek atau cowok sih? =.="  
"Melll... kamu senang ya dipuji cantik?" kata Matt bingung.  
"Senang donk!" kata Mello dengan aura api yang berkobar-kobar ria.  
"Baik... baik... kalau kau senang, mari kita lanjut mengelilingi Wammy's House," kata Matt menarik tangan mello lagi ke arah dapur. Mello hanya mengikuti Matt di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di dapur, ada seorang anak lelaki kecil yang sedang memasak telur mata semut. Begitu melihat Mello, anak itu langsung memeluk Mello dan meminta Mello menjadi pacarnya. Matt kaget... se-_uke_ itukah Mello-versi-dandan?

"Eh? Maaf ya nak... kakak Mello sudah besar jadi nggak bisa jadi_ uke_-mu, tunggu kamu sudah besar aja ya," ucap Mello enteng tanpa beban. (?)  
"MELLOOOOOOO!" teriak Matt dengan efek kilat dan petir di belakangnya.  
"Apaan sih Matt? Dari tadi berisik sekali..." protes Mello tetap pasang wajah jutek bebek.  
"Kamu mau ya punya _seme_ selain Mail Jeevas-mu ini?" kata Matt sambil berpose ala pahlawan bertopeng.

Setelah itu, Matt langsung lari kabur meninggalkan Mello sendirian.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Matt kenapa sih?" gumam Mello. Namun kemudian dia tersadar, Matt cemburu! Dan dengan segera, Mello mengejar Matt dari belakang, walaupun sepertinya mustahil untuk mengejar pemuda yang memiliki kaki kuda.

Sementara itu... di gudang tempat persembunyian, Matt menangis. Ya, Matt menangis, pembaca sekalian. Seorang _seme _nan tangguh bisa menangis karena _uke_nya yang cuek dan mirip bebek itu berselingkuh dengan anak kecil.  
Mello yang mendengar suara tangisan seseorang dari dalam gudang segera masuk ke dalam tempat itu. Sebenarnya, pertamanya sih dia takut, dikira ada kuntilanak nangis. Tapi begitu sadar itu Matt, dia masuk juga.  
Matt kaget. Rambutnya berantakan, nggak cool kayak biasanya.

"Matt, maafkan aku ya... aku tidak tahu kalau kamu sesedih ini..." ucap Mello menyesal kepada Matt.  
"Habisnya Mello jahat sama Matt," kata Matt (sok) imut, "Mello mau cari _seme_ baru kan? Udah sana pergi!" entah darimana Matt belajar gaya ngomong sok manis kayak gitu.  
"Matt, jangan bicara seperti itu. Jijay ah!" jawab Mello tetap judes. Memang deh, kebiasaannya yang jutek itu gak bisa hilang ya...

Setelah juteknya selesai, Mello berkata, "Aku kan nggak mau punya _seme_ selain kamu Matt..."  
"KALAU KAMU NGGAK MAU PUNYA_ SEME _SELAIN AKU, KENAPA TADI KAMU SURUH ANAK KECIL ITU TUNGGU SAMPAI DIA BESAR, HAH?" Matt berteriak histeris.  
"Eits, Matt... sabar dulu donk! Nggak mungkin kan aku menghancurkan hati anak kecil itu dengan bilang kalau aku sudah punya _seme_? Kasihan banget kalau dia harus sakit hati padahal masih kecil... ya kan?" kata Mello menjelaskan.  
"Pilih mana, Mell? Hatiku hancur atau hati anak itu yang hancur?" kemudian Matt mulai bernyanyi gaje, "Hancur hancur hancur hatiku... hatiku hancur!"  
"Maaf, Matt. Kan aku nggak tahu kalau kamu cemburuan sama anak kecil juga," Mello tetap berusaha memberi penjelasan agar Matt mau memaafkannya. Walaupun harus ikut-ikutan menyanyi gaje, oke dah!

"Peluk aku" kata Matt tiba-tiba.  
Mello bingung.

"CEPAAAAATTTT!"  
Mello blushing namun tetap melaksanakan perintah dari Matt. Dia tidak mau Matt pergi hanya karena cemburu sama anak kecil! Aneh banget kan?  
Matt memeluk balik Mello kuat-kuat. Kayak ditempel pake lem gitu, deh. XD

Dan pada akhirnya mereka bisa berbaikkan lagi layaknya pasangan yaoi yang berbahagia untuk selamanya.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Moral: jangan dandani _uke_-mu sembarangan, nanti _uke_-mu dikira cewek dan kamu cemburu. XD

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**A/N:**

**AnnaYuki:** Huaaa~ maaf Matt, aku bikin kamu hancur kayak gini! XD Makasih buat yovphcutez atas _role playing_-nya! Dan makasih buat yang udah baca. _Happy FID! Mind to review, critic, and correction?_ :)

**Yovphcutez:** Wah, ini RP ke 3 dengan AnnaYuki-chan. Asik sekali! Walaupun fic ini terkesan gaje, tapi saat dalam proses, aku sangat menikmatinya lho! Semoga kalian semua juga menikmatinya!_ Happy Fujoshi Independence Day!_ ^0^


End file.
